


What Patchwork and Mosaics Have in Common

by WC_Pendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: And probably more angst in the future, Back at it again with the fluffy romance shenanigans, Drabble Collection, If I don't forget, It's been so long oh my god I am SO sorry, Magical hijinks ensue, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating for Language, Werewolves, i have returned, just general fuckery, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WC_Pendragon/pseuds/WC_Pendragon
Summary: Little pieces to something big and beautiful.





	What Patchwork and Mosaics Have in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Effervescent  
> ef·fer·ves·cent  
> /ˌefərˈves(ə)nt/  
> adjective  
> 1.(of a liquid) giving off bubbles; fizzy.  
> "an effervescent mixture of cheap wine, fruit flavors, sugar, and carbon dioxide"  
> 2.vivacious and enthusiastic.  
> "effervescent young people"

Effervescent is a weird word. Gabriel isn't an English major, but even if he were he's pretty sure he'd still have trouble with it. It just... Doesn't look like a word? At all?? And no matter how many times he's read it in the damn spell, he still can't understand what the fuck it means. Over and over, his eyes scan the line, the words around it, but no matter how hard he tries he still can't understand it. He wants to help Anna with her spellwork, but _fuck_ , if it's going to be like this all the time, count him out.

Speaking of Anna, she'd gone out of the room to get snacks. Said something about it being a long night ahead. (With words like effervescent, Gabriel can't help but agree.) He hopes she won't be too long. He doesn't want to be stuck here with the awful words.

As if hearing his prayer, she comes sweeping into the room, arms full of junk food and coffee. Except she looks different from before. Her sweater has fallen over her shoulder, which just makes her look cute, and her hair is down. Gabriel isn't sure why he cares, it's just her hair, but it's... so long. And it trails in wavy rivers over her shoulders and down her back, like moonlight, and it frames her face so perfectly like this--he'd like it, he thinks, if she kept it that way.

Something bubbles in his stomach. Fizzy and frothy like champagne. Maybe he can stay and help a little longer. Hell, maybe he'll stay forever, if Anna keeps her hair like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ on a Ritz fucking cracker, I am so sorry I was gone so long, I lost more of my concept of time than I thought I did. Aside from that, work and personal things, got over some problems, got some new problems, y'all know how it goes. But I have returned and I'm here to write. Mostly fluffy things between Gabe and Anna because... Well, they're my comfort characters and I need something to disappear into when faced with literally anything.


End file.
